A pickup truck may include an open back compartment, which may be configured to transport cargoes. When cargoes are transported in severe weather, a compartment cover is usually mounted at a top portion of the back compartment to the pickup truck to protect the transported cargoes. An existing compartment cover of a light pickup truck may include a connection frame and a soft cover. The connection frame is formed by connecting a side frame to a corner joint. The side frame includes a clamp slot. Nylon clamping members matching the clamp slot are evenly distributed on the periphery inside the soft cover, to implement a match between the soft cover and the connection frame. The soft cover implements detachable mounting on the connection frame through a match between the nylon clamping members and the clamp slot of the side frame. However, the foregoing detachable mounting structure results in complex opening and closing of the soft cover on the connection frame.